1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information processing apparatus, and more particularly, to a liquid crystal display apparatus having a liquid crystal display module. Although the present invention is useful for a wide range of applications, it is particularly applicable in portable type of computers having flat displays.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, an example of the conventional portable information processing apparatus includes a so-called xe2x80x9cnotebook computerxe2x80x9d. Such a portable information processing apparatus needs to be lightweight, have a small dimension, be as thin as possible among others for its portability. Typically, the portable information processing apparatus is loaded with a liquid crystal display device so as to process picture data to be displayed and display the processed picture data on liquid crystal display areas.
FIG. 1 schematically illustrates a general notebook computer having a liquid crystal display module. As shown in FIG. 1, the notebook computer includes a main body 1 mounted with a keyboard functioning as an exterior interface, and a display 2 having a liquid crystal module which is coupled with the main body 1 to display processed information data. Also, the notebook computer includes a hinge for securing the display 2 to the main body 1.
FIG. 2 is a front view of the display 2 shown in FIG. 1. FIG. 3 is a sectional view of the display 2 taken along a dotted line A-Axe2x80x2 of FIG. 2. Referring to FIG. 2 and FIG. 3, an enclosure 10 of the display 2 is a rear case of the display 2 for covering the keyboard of the notebook computer and which includes a liquid crystal display module 20. Typically, the enclosure 10 is made from plastic material and have a thickness t of about 1.2 to 1.4 mm. Further, the enclosure 10 includes ribs 11 having prominence or depressions in the horizontal and vertical direction so as to supplement a bending or twisting intensity of the enclosure 10. Specifically, the ribs 11 are formed by extending prominence or depressions defined on the surface of the enclosure 10 in the horizontal or vertical direction. Also, the enclosure 10 has a lower hinge case (not shown) protruded to cover a hinge securing the display 2 to the main body 1 as shown in FIG. 2 and FIG. 3. In FIG. 2 and FIG. 3, the liquid crystal display module 20 are mounted at the interior of the enclosure 10 to be secured to the enclosure 10 in a direction perpendicular to or parallel to a plane of the liquid crystal display. Such a securing scheme is classified into the front mounting method and the side mounting method depending upon a direction in which the liquid crystal display module 20 is secured to the enclosure 10. Further, a top bezel 30 is a front case of the display 2. The top bezel 30 covers the peripheral, except for the display area, of the liquid crystal display module 20 and is coupled with the enclosure 10. The top bezel 30 have an upper hinge case 31 protruded to cover the hinge as shown in FIG. 2 and FIG. 3. The top bezel 30 is usually made from plastic material and has a thickness of about 1.2 to 1.4 mm so as to prevent a bend or a twist.
Generally, the display 2 are coated with an electromagnetic shielding paint at the inner side of the enclosure 10 and the top bezel 30 in order to shield an electromagnetic interference (EMI) generated at the liquid crystal display module 20.
In the portable information processing apparatus as described above, however, the display 2 is thick and heavy because the top bezel 30 is made from the plastic material. Also, the portable information processing apparatus must be coated with the electromagnetic shielding paint to shield the EMI generated at the display 2. As a result, the conventional portable information processing apparatus has problems in that it has a large dimension (e.g., thickness), a heavy weight, an expensive cost (e.g., a cost for the electromagnetic shielding paint), etc.
Accordingly, the present invention is intended to solve the above-mentioned problems and its object is to provide a portable information processing apparatus that has a thin thickness and a lightweight.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a portable information processing apparatus that has a good electromagnetic shielding performance.
In order to achieve these and other objects of the invention, a liquid crystal display apparatus according to one aspect of the present invention includes a liquid crystal display module for displaying picture data; an enclosure loaded with the liquid crystal display module for surrounding the side surface and the rear surface of the liquid crystal display module; and a front case secured to the enclosure and the liquid crystal display module, the front case being made from aluminum or aluminum alloy to protect the circumference of a display area in the liquid crystal display module.
A portable information processing apparatus according to another aspect of the present invention includes a main body having an interfacing device; a hinge coupled to the main body; and a display apparatus, being mechanically coupled to the main body through the hinge, for displaying picture data received from the main body, the display apparatus having a liquid crystal display module for displaying picture data, an enclosure loaded with the liquid crystal display module for surrounding the side surface and the rear surface of the liquid crystal display module, and a front case secured to the enclosure and the liquid crystal display module, the front case being made from aluminum or aluminum alloy to protect the circumference of a display area in the liquid crystal display module.
A portable information processing apparatus according to yet another aspect of the present invention includes a main body having an interfacing device; a liquid crystal display module for displaying picture data received from the main body; an enclosure loaded with the liquid crystal display module for surrounding the side surface and the rear surface of the liquid crystal display module; a front case secured to the enclosure and the liquid crystal display module, the front case being made from aluminum or aluminum alloy to cover the circumference of a display area in the liquid crystal display module; and a hinge secured to the main body to have a rotation axis, the hinge having a hinge arm extended from the rotation axis to the enclosure to be positioned between the liquid crystal display module and the enclosure, wherein the liquid crystal display module, the hinge arm and the enclosure are commonly secured thereto.